The Return of Sara
by Peter Bolton
Summary: Takes place after The Climb Season 3 Episode 9.What happens when Sara comes back from the dead by the Lazarus pit? What if her return is more trouble than everyone thought? But when Sara is told that Oliver Queen was her murder. She believe that Oliver Queen was covering up for someone that he knew.
1. Chapter 1 Back from the Dead

Sara has return to Starling City and headed to Verdant. Sara started heading towards Verdant but was also trying to hide from anyone seeing to see that she was back. Sara wanted the first people to see her back was Oliver and the team. Sara arrived at the Verdant and headed into the building and headed for the stair that would take her to the Arrow Cave.

In the Arrow Cave

Roy, Diggle, and Felicity are looking at the computer trying to found where Oliver Queen is when they hear someone coming down. Roy grabbed his bow just to be on the safe side just in case if someone broke in again. Sara comes walking down the stairs.

Diggle ask "Sara is that you?"

Sara responded by saying "Yes I am back."  
Roy ask, "How are you alive?"

Felicity says, "Well I assume because of Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit."

Sara looked at Felicity confuse and asked "How do you know about the Lazarus Pit?

Felicity says "I did my research after your death on the League of Assassins and Ra's al Ghul."

Sara ask, "Where is Oliver?"

Roy says "He went to admit to being your murder and challenge Ra's al Ghul and we have not seen Oliver since."

Sara says, "Oliver had no chance of beating Ra's al Ghul. He is probably dead."

Diggle says, "Oliver have been through many tough battles and he have survived them all,"

Sara says "But you don't know the power of Ra's Al Ghul."

Roy ask, "Could you go to the League of Assassins and found out what happen to Oliver?"

Sara says, "I will found the fate of Oliver."

Sara hugged Roy, Diggle, and Felicity and then Sara headed up the stairs and headed to Nada Parbat to investigate what happen to Oliver Queen.

**Will Ra's al Ghul reveal what happen to Oliver Queen. Is Oliver Queen dead or alive? Will Sara found out that Thea was behind her death and not Oliver Queen? please review and continue and pm any ideas you have.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dead or Alive

Chapter 2 Dead or Alive

Sara have made it to Nada Parbat to speak to Ra's al Ghul. Sara have been in contact with the team. Sara arrives at the location where the League of Assassins' hideout. Sara walked in to see Ra's al Ghul's daughter Nyssa al Ghul.

Nyssa al Ghul look at Sara and says My love is that you?"

Sara says "Yes it is me your father brought me back with the Lazarus pit."

Nyssa says I am trying to inform you but we believe Oliver is dead.

Sara ask "What do you mean dead."

Nyssa says "Your friend Oliver challenge my father and Oliver did not return from the mountains with my father."

Sara says "I would like to have a word with your father about this."

Nyssa says "I will take you to my father now."

Sara followed Nyssa to where Ra's al Ghul was meditating.

Nyssa says "Father, Sara is here to speak with you."

Nyssa left the room and Ra's al Ghul stood up and put his hand out for Sara to shake. Sara knew that she was shaking the hand of a demon.

Sara ask "Where is Oliver?"

Ra's al Ghul says "Well he probably dead on the mountains where I defeated and left him to die."

Sara says "You are a demon with no soul."

Ra's al Ghul look at Sara and says, "You know the rules of the league a murderer have a chance to challenge me to a fight and your friend/ murderer challenge me and lost."

Sara says "I will found him in the mountains."

Ra's al Ghul says "If so then I make you a deal bring him back dead I will revive him and if he is a live then he can return home."

Sara says "I accept."

Sara left and headed to the mountains. Sara headed to the mountains and began searching for Oliver. Sara looked down over the mountain to found Oliver's body. Sara climb down the mountain and to get Oliver and look to see that Oliver was dead. Sara picked up Oliver and climbed up the mountain and headed back to Ra's al Ghul. Sara made it back to Ra's al Ghul and headed to the room which Ra's al Ghul was sitting.

Ra's al Ghul says, "So you have return with Oliver's dead body."

Sara says "So are you going to keep your promise or not."

Ra's al Ghul says "I will lead you to the Lazarus Pit but I will not be the one to bring that weakling back from the dead."

Sara followed Ra's al Ghul to the Lazarus Pit and then Ra's al Ghul left the room. Sara put Oliver's body in the Lazarus Pit and sat in the chair next to him. After a few minutes Oliver stood up and look at Sara.

Oliver says "I seen them again."

Sara ask "Who?"

Oliver says "I seen my father, Shado, and Yao Fei."

Oliver runs and hugs Sara.

**So Oliver Is alive thanks to Sara. Will Oliver tell Sara that Thea was her murderer and not him? But what does Malcolm Merlyn/ Dark Archer have plan next? Please review and continue to read. **


	3. Update

So I been trying to update this story.I don't know how to continue the story but I do have a new idea for this story so I will delete this story and publish a new story call the Return of Sara. This story will be after season 1 of Legends of Tomorrow will they decide if they will join Rip. We know Sara join him for season 2. In This new story she will stay in star city to help Oliver with the new team.


End file.
